the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Snow Queen (2019 film)/Credits
Full Credits for The Snow Queen (2019). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents a Pearl Studio/Avi Arad/Lord Miller/Vertigo Entertainment/Pascal Pictures production a Will Gluck film The Snow Queen Closing Directed by Will Gluck Written by Bill Sakai Produced by Roy Lee Avi Arad Amy Pascal Phil Lord Christopher Miller Screenplay by Barry Chard Executive Producers Ted V. Miller John A. Kevine Cameron Diaz Josh Brolin Elizabeth Banks Bez Craver Robin Survin Justin Timberlake with Chris Hemsworth and Jordan Peele Director of Photography Hoyte van Orman, c.s.a. Production Designer Bill Portman Editor Tim Bluck, c.s.a. Costume Designer Rita Mayrick Music by Chris Bacon Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Pidge Gunderson Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Gal Gadot Computer Graphics Co-Supervisors Jessica Snipes Glen McIntosh Visual Effects Supervisors Jamie Chung Bex Taylor-Klaus Animation Supervisor Aviva Corcovado Associate Producer Stephen Heneveld Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Laurent De La Chapelle Animation Directors Rodney Rothman Christina Steinberg Supervising Animators Gini Cruz Santos Sanjay Khan Rich Quade Jeffrey Lopez Nicholas Stoller Christopher Rodriguez Lighting Supervisor Jonathan Neukirch Compositing Supervisors James Likowski Gary Rydstrom Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Script & Recording Supervisor Kevin Couture Story Supervisor Tom McGrath Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Set Supervisors Music Supervision by Kier Lehman Head of Story Paul Watling Layout Supervisor Richard E. Hollander Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Natalie Poehler Effects Supervisors Karey Kirkpatrick Kathleen Good Pipeline Supervisor Martin Murphy Head of Technology John Walker MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Supervising Computer Graphics Supervisors Todd Strauss-Schulson Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Character Designers Visual Development Artists Layout Artists Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Fur & Hair Development Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Creature Technical Directors Lead Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound and Technicolor Animation India Digital Intermediate by EFILM Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Music "GIRL'S GOTTA" Written by Andrew Bissell, Amy Stroup Performed by Danger Twins Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. "DREAMS" Written by Philip Beaudreau, Andrew Bissell Performed by Philip Beaudreau Courtesy of Peer-Southern Productions, Inc. and Phil Beaudreau "WHOOMP! (THERE IT IS)" Written by Stephen Gibson, Cecil Glenn "FIX YOU" (Version from the Motion Picture Abominable (2019)) Written by Christopher Martin, Guy Berryman, Jonathan Buckland, Will Champion Performed by Coldplay Additional production by Stargate Choir performed by Sonia Jones Singers Strings & Choir arranged by Rupert Gregson-Williams Courtesy of Parlophone Records Ltd. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "BEAUTIFUL LIFE" (from the Motion Picture Abominable (2019)) Written by Bleta Rexha, David Saint Fleur, Samuel James Zammarelli, Nicholas Black, Christopher Tempest Performed by Bebe Rexha Produced by David Saint Fleur Courtesy of Warner Records Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to With The Participation of The Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and the Quebec Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. ©2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. THE SNOW QUEEN WILL RETURN...